


Bound to You

by thestoryilltell



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, F/M, M/M, No betas we die like Glenn, Oral Sex, Rimming, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryilltell/pseuds/thestoryilltell
Summary: this was supposed to be a hallmark christmas au where felix and sylvain hook up years ago then its ingrid and glenns wedding and it forces them back together but theres sex now
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

> sylvain is glenns best friend instead of felix because of their age similarities. glenn and sylvain are 20 while everyone else is 18. there will be a 6 year timeskip to the real story tho.

Felix really had no intention of going to any parties. It wasn’t that was anything wrong with the people he was graduating with, really. It was that he never felt like he belonged with any of them. Even Ingrid, the girl he’s known since they were in diapers, had abandoned him when they had arrived. He knew there was something going on between Glenn and her. They had both been so secretive when he came to visit over winter break. Then Glenn cancelled their spring break plans because of “schoolwork” and Ingrid was out of town even though she had told Felix she had no plans, but he was trying to give them their space. Ingrid and Glenn deserved to be happy anyway.

Which was why he was at said party. Hilda had been planning it since the start of senior year and every week since, she was just hyping it up even more. Ingrid had begged him to come with her, her reasoning was, “we only graduate from high school once, Fe.” So, he was trying his best to stay at the party. But there was only a certain amount of times he can watch the Gloucester boy try to hit on a girl only to fail then turn right around and hit on the next one that he could watch before it was from funny to sad.

Watching a red-haired girl pour her drink on Lorenz’s hair reminded Felix that his drink was getting pretty empty. Annette had told him to come find her when he was almost done with his cheap beer so she can give him a real drink. He was slightly afraid of what it was that she considered a real drink because he has seen her drink paint thinner on a dare before. So, he made his way over to where he could her booming voice. It sounded like it was coming from what he considered the kitchen. There were more cups on the floor than in a trash can though so for all he knew it could be a garbage room.

“Fefe,” Annette yelled from where she was surrounded by Dedue, Ashe, and another red head. Someone he knew but didn’t think that the guy knew who he was.

Felix did smile, though. He was trying his best to beat back a blush that he knew was blooming up his neck. If anyone asked, he hoped that he could blame it on the alcohol in his system. He didn’t really know why Sylvain was at a high school graduation party. He had graduated two years earlier but if he was here, that probably meant the Glenn was off with Ingrid. “Hey guys,” he croaked out, suddenly realizing how dry his throat really was.

“Have you met Sylvain?” Annette asked as she snaked her arm around Felix’s waist, dragging him over to the stove to join in on the conversation.

“Yeah, he’s friends with Glenn.” Felix replied curtly. He didn’t like that all the attention was on him now.

“Oh, I was wondering why you looked so familiar!” a very drunk sounding Sylvain said, and just knowing that he was drunk was enough to calm him down a bit.

“Yup,” Felix said back as he felt Annette place a drink in his hands. He took a quick sniff of it and it smelled faintly of ginger ale and vodka, so he drank it without a second thought. He bit back the burn that tried to climb its way out his throat and said, “and you’re Glenn’s best friend. We’ve met before.”

It was then that he noticed the small caress that Ashe’s hand was giving Dedue’s hand and he silently raised an eyebrow at Annette who returned it with the biggest grin in her life. “Nonsense,” Sylvain slurred, and he threw his arms around Felix’s shoulders, causing him to spill a little bit of Annette’s concoction on his shirt. “I’m pretty sure I’d remember if I meant someone this pretty.”

“Well, that’s just because he’s not throwing daggers at you with his eyes.” Annette said as she tried her best to dab up some of the drink that splashed on her.

“You’re so right,” the very drunk Sylvain said as he pressed his body even closer to Felix’s, making him regret dressing so warmly. It might be cooler than most parts of the country, but it was starting to warm up in Fhirdiad. “His face is so cute when its not scowling,” Sylvain said practically into his nose and Felix can smell a lot of alcohol on his breath. “I bet you’re just killing people with these looks,” and Felix was honest-to-god doing his best not to deck the guy. Mostly because he’s Glenn’s best friend and partly because he had to admit, Sylvain was hot.

“See,” Annette started to tease too, “he’s starting to scowl again.” And that caused him to stop in his tracks because he didn’t want Annette to be right back it. So, he did he best to smile at them as he pried Sylvain’s arms off his shoulders.

“Oh no,” Annette said as she looked at Felix’s face, “he’s smiling. That means he’s gonna kill us.”

“I’m not going to kill you,” he said as he quickly drank what was left of the drink and handed it back to Annette, “I’m gonna go check to make sure His Highness is ok and not drowning in the pool.

“Dude, you really should have sipped that.” Annette said as she looked at the cup then back at Felix with bewilderment.

“Relax.” Felix said, trying to keep the vodka down in his stomach where it is leaving a red-hot lead ball that makes him want to throw it back up. “I’ve had alcohol before.” And before he could get dragged back into a conversation with them, he was already leaving to the back-patio exit.

There were more people in the back yard than he thought. Hilda’s entire swimming pool was filled with gyrating bodies that made Felix wonder if the combined genetic material could make a person. And her patio wasn’t looking to hot either. If he didn’t know a party was going on, he would have guessed that a rapture happened with all the piles of clothes just haphazardly thrown around the swimming pool.

It wasn’t hard finding Dimitri; he was one of the only people that didn’t jump in the pool. He was over talking with Claude and it’s not everyday that Felix sees Dimitri with a smile that wide so he decides to backtrack but the alcohol hits him a lot stronger than he thought it would and if it weren’t for a very strong torso behind him, he probably would have fallen in the pool with the rest of the partiers.

“Whoa there,” Sylvain said as he steadied Felix’s body with his large hands. “If I knew it were this easy to get you to fall for me, I would have tried it years ago.”

And Felix just rolled his eyes at that statement. He had heard too many stories from Glenn about how Sylvain would use his flowery language to get a girl to go home with him. So, he really tried his best to not let the sentence affect him. “What makes you so sure that it is you I am falling for?” Felix retorted, making sure there wasn’t any of his normal bite in his words.

“Please, I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Sylvain all but whispered into his ear as his lips ghost over the shell of Felix’s ear.

Any other time, Felix would have ripped his wrist out of Sylvain’s grasp but something about the alcohol and Sylvain’s breath on his ear made his brain short-circuit for a moment. “I thought you didn’t know who I was.” Felix replied as Sylvain put a hand in his back pocket.

“How could I not know who you were?” Sylvain asked as his head fell into the curve of Felix’s neck. “My best friend’s forbidden brother,” and as he said this, Felix felt Sylvain’s lips ghost over his neck and for a second he wondered what it was that Sylvain would do next. But before anything serious could happen, the song on the dance floor changed from a slow emotional ballad to a more upbeat song that brought them out of their moment on the lawn.

Felix looked around a bit to make sure no one had been watching him and luckily for him, they were both sort of out of view from the rest of the party with a large shrub blocking their view from others. “I love this song,” Sylvain said, and his eyes brightened through the haze to caused Felix’s heart to skip a beat. There was something there, something behind his drunk demeanor that caused Felix to fall into him, it caused him to let Sylvain drag him onto the sweaty, musky dance floor and awkwardly swing his hips before the beat and the alcohol in him took over and he began matching Sylvain’s moves with his own.

He could feel Sylvain’s hands on his hips and on his waist, pulling him in closer as the beat swelled, waiting for a release. And he could feel Sylvain’s breath still on his neck and there was something about the way the black light that hit Sylvain’s skin that caused Felix to lean forward and attempt a kiss from the older man. His drunk brain was telling him to try but his inner strength was doing its best to stop him but his need to be closer to his older brother’s friend won out and their lips awkwardly touched.

He was waiting for Sylvain to bolt, or kiss him back, or laugh it off and pretend it didn’t happen. But that didn’t happen. Instead Sylvain remained standing there, looking at Felix’s face, scanning it for something and before Felix could attempt to pull away, he finds what he’s looking for because his lips crash into Felix’s. Felix knows his mouth must taste like the awful drink he chugged but surprising, Sylvain’s tastes like smoke, not the ash from a cigarette but the smoke of a joint mixed with maybe a little whiskey. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for that.” Sylvain said as they pulled away from each other to breathe.

“Then let’s not wait as long for number two.” Felix said, forgetting his inhibitions. Had he been sober, he would have tried to pull Sylvain aside before they did anything else, but the vodka was controlling him, making him more flirtatious and more bold. And Sylvain’s lips crash into him again and sober or not, Felix has to grab on to the lapels of Sylvain’s shirt to keep himself from tipping over. Something about it felt so right, like the last eighteen years of hiding was worth it because he was standing on a dance floor, kissing the guy he’s been crushing on since he was thirteen and it certainly felt like the feeling was mutual. If what was slowly pressing up against his leg was any indication.

“Shit,” Sylvain said, and Felix could already feel himself retreating away from the situation. Already finding a way to apologize for his actions and he’s about to pull away from Sylvain when Sylvain said, “your brother would kill me if he catches us like this.” And the apology dies on his tongue.

“Then let’s find somewhere more private,” Felix said as he watches the worry on Sylvain’s face morph into something else. His glassy eyes sort of darken as he understands what it is that Felix is offering. And before Felix can say anything else, Sylvain already has his hand wrapped around Felix’s wrist, tugging him away from the dance floor and towards the stairs.

Felix is silently thankful that the party is packed because that means that people aren’t pay attention to a blue-haired boy being led up stairs by a red-haired guy. He didn’t appreciate how a lot of the upstairs bedrooms were occupied. After the third startled pair, Felix was half tempted to do in Hilda’s father’s den, but they opened the door to an empty guest bedroom and Sylvain quickly locks the door behind him.

Now that they were alone and way from the wildness of the party, Felix could finally see how swollen Sylvain’s lips have gotten after their very brief make-out session downstairs and how blown the guy’s pupils were.

“Are you gonna stand there all night looking at me or are you gonna kiss me again?” Sylvain asked and he had the same teasing tone in his voice that he had earlier in the kitchen.

That was as much permission that Felix needed, though. Because as soon as Sylvain turned his eyes back to Felix’s, he practically launched himself at the guy. Now that they were alone, Felix wasn’t afraid to let his hands wander around Sylvain’s body. First, he felt the strong line of Sylvain’s jaw. It was a strong manly jaw, nothing like the rounded features of all the girls that have tried to get his attention. Then he moved him up through Sylvain’s messy hair. It was surprisingly soft beneath his fingers and he felt Sylvain moan a bit when he slightly tugged on it.

As his arms continued feeling down Sylvain’s body, Felix felt Sylvain’s hands against his ass and then he was being lifted up by the other man. Sylvain made lifting him up seem so easy and he gave Felix’s ass a little squeeze as he gently placed Felix on his back on the bed.

“God, you are so beautiful like this,” Sylvain said as he looked down at the slimmer boy. Before he could do anything else, Felix’s legs were wrapping themselves around Sylvain’s back and pulling him down on to him as he ground upwards. Any doubt of what Felix wanted jumped out the window when Sylvain felt how hard he was through his jeans. Finally letting go, Sylvain leaned forward and put all his weight down on Felix, grinding his erection against Felix’s until he heard Felix moan.

As Sylvain leaned down and began worrying a mark into Felix’s neck, he could feel Felix’s hands trying to unbutton his shirt enough to try to yank it off but it still left him with a white tee underneath at he quickly pulled over his head and tossed it to the floor. The cool night air quickly caused his nipples to harden and Felix leaned up to give his right one a quick bite as he, too, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor next to him.

Sylvain had a much broader body that Felix and it showed as Sylvain looked down to the lean torso beneath him. There was something about Felix’s neck that was driving Sylvain mad with lust so as he leaned back down to kiss Felix, he made sure to leave a few bites on his neck as he made his way down.

Felix’s hands were carding through his hair as Sylvain’s mouth bit down his chest. As Sylvain’s teeth slowly made their way to Felix’s nipple, he could feel Felix’s arousal as he ground up to try to get more pressure on his dick.

This just caused Sylvain to worry at Felix’s nipples a little longer until he heard a very silent, “’Vain, please,” escape Felix’s mouth.

“Please what, baby?” Sylvain asked as he dragged his teeth down Felix’s abs, leaving a very light kiss on each one of them.

“I need you,” Felix gasped out as Sylvain’s hand rubbed against his crotch.

“What do you need me to do?” Sylvain asked again as he began to undo the belt that was keeping Felix away from him and he palmed Felix’s dick again. Loving the way Felix’s breath hitched as he tried to buck up to get more friction.

“I need you to stop teasing me,” Felix said as he felt Sylvain finally undo his zipper and lean away as he tried to pull of his pants but they got caught on his shoes and Sylvain falls forward again, laughing as he finally gets Felix almost naked. All he has left are a pair of black boxer briefs that leave nothing to the imagination and Sylvain mouths at it, tasting Felix’s precum through the fabric.

Felix moans again, trying to get a good grasp on Sylvain’s hair to force him closer to his dick. As Sylvain pulls down the under, he hears Felix moan out his name again and then he’s met with the heaviest Felix smell ever. Felix’s cock smacks against his stomach from when it was freed from his briefs and Sylvain leans down at lick it as he hears Felix’s breath hitch again. He had never been with a guy before but Sylvain has seen a lot of porn and so he knows that really all he has to do it open his mouth and put Felix’s dick in, but he wasn’t expecting the size of it.

As he opens his mouth, he swipes his tongue out and gets a taste of salty-sweet precum that Felix is leaking out now. He runs his tongue over the head and then he feels Felix try to push his head down lower. So, he does his best to swallow his best friend’s brother down. He gags a bit as Felix begins to move a bit under him, but he gets accommodated to the weight of Felix’s dick on his tongue quickly.

Felix takes Sylvain slowly bobbing his head as permission to begin face fucking him and it catches Sylvain off guard. He’s not used to that and he needs to learn how to breathe through his nose as Felix slows down his pace. Sylvain pulls off of him and wipes a tear off of his eyes as he slowly jacks Felix’s dick. He does his best to try to suck on Felix’s balls but then Felix moans and Sylvain remembers what needs attention more than anything.

He does his best to maneuver Felix up on the bed as he also lifts his thighs up. He can hear the heavy breathing of Felix as he tries to figure out what Sylvain is doing and why he abandoned his dick but then Felix understands as he feels Sylvain lick against his ass. Sylvain has never done anything like this, but he knows that if he wants Felix to enjoy anything, he’s gotta be ready. But judging by the sounds coming from Felix, he’s ready for him. He can feel Felix try to fuck himself back on Sylvain’s tongue and isn’t until Sylvain brings one of his fingers up to his hole that Felix stops moving.

It takes some patience, but Sylvain can feel his finger slowly sinking into the younger guy’s hole as he slowly moves it and licks around it until he can feel the Felix is ready for another finger. There’s a little burn on Felix’s part but then Sylvain twitches his hand a certain way and it feels like every nerve in his body was set on fire. Felix’s moans were slowing becoming more and more frequent and his cock was leaking massive amounts of precum all over his abs that makes Sylvain reach up and lick off.

“Are you ready?” Sylvain asks he palms himself through his jeans. He was afraid that all the weed and alcohol would make it difficult for him to get hard, but he can feel himself straining in his jeans for Felix.

“Yes,” Felix moaned as Sylvain gave him a few short tugs that caused his hips to buck.

“What do you want me to do?” Sylvain asked as he began to undo his jeans and gave himself a few strokes before leaning over and kissing Felix.

“I want you to fuck me,” Felix moaned out as Sylvain hooked his arms around Felix’s knees and pulled him down on the bed until he was perfectly level with his dick.

“All you gotta do is ask,” Sylvain said as pulled a packet of lube out of the back pocket of his discarded jeans. Sylvain carefully tore the packet open as he smeared some on his dick and then used the rest on Felix’s hole.

Sylvain knew he was a bit bigger than his fingers, so he was going to try to give it Felix slowly. He carefully lined up his dick to Felix and slowly pushed in. Sylvain stopped moving as soon as the head was in to look up and make sure Felix was ok. Even in the pale moon light, Sylvain could still see the deep blush running up Felix’s torso to his cheeks and he leaved down to kiss Felix again. “You good?” Sylvain asked as he tried to slide a little more in, not wanting to hurt Felix.

“Yeah, give me more.” Felix said as he hooked his legs around Sylvain’s ass and tried to pull him more down on his dick. There was a slight burn, but Felix knew the second Sylvain hit the prostate, he’d be electrified.

Sylvain slowly began to buck his hips, doing his best to slide in a little more until he had completely bottomed out. He tried his best to move slowly but then Felix started to meet his thrusts until Sylvain was ramming into the younger man. Nothing could be heard over the sound of Felix’s moans and the clap of Sylvain’s thighs on Felix’s ass.

Then he gives Felix a few short tugs before Felix is warning him, “I’m close,” and then he’s spilling all over his stomach and in his orgasm, he causes his hole to tighten and that is just enough to cause Sylvain to spill inside of Felix.

Felix reaches for something, anything, to clean himself off and luckily finds tissue on the nightstand and as he’s leaning up to kiss Sylvain, he hears his phone going on, ruining his perfect moment. And then he notices all the texts he’s been ignoring.

_Where did you go? -glenn_

_We can’t find Ingrid. -annette_

_Please tell me you didn’t leave the party. -annette_

_Imhidinfrom glnn and ainnie. Grenhuuse is niiice. -ingrid_

“Shit,” Felix sighed as he fell backward on the bed.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Sylvain asked as he slid his sweaty body all over Felix. His broad shoulders easily providing enough cover that Felix didn’t need a blanket.

“I gotta go solve a problem,” he complained as he pushed Sylvain off his body. And began finding his clothes on the ground. “but I’ll be right back. Don’t you go anywhere,” Felix said as he slipped on his shoes and headed to the door.

“I’ll be right here,” Sylvain said with a note of exhaustion in it.

After he helped get a drunk Ingrid out of the greenhouse, he went back to the room to find it empty and he tried his best not to let his heart break.

**Author's Note:**

> still not used to writing sex tho so leave a comment maybe?


End file.
